Things Change
by bFishstix
Summary: Gordo gets stood up by the girl he likes once again, but this time someone else comes to his rescue and saves him from the heartache.


**Things Change**

He had his back slumped against a wall, and he sighed, knowing she wouldn't show up like he asked. The time was an hour overdue for her arrival anyway. It wasn't the first time either; she had done the same thing to him multiple times already.

Walking to the trash can, he chucked the dozen flowers that he had bought for her, inside it.

"I'm sorry, Gordo." A voice came from a distance beside him. He looked to the side and just gave a half smile. It wasn't _her_, but it was a friend and that's what Gordo needed what now.

They both walked to the couch that was in the loft of the high school to sit down.

"I just don't get it." Gordo spoke and the friend just listened. "She was always there for me. Now it feels like a whole other universe away from each other." He started to get chocked up. "We used to be so close. What happened?"

"As time goes by, it changes, I guess." His friend tried to explain. "I mean, the feelings she had for you, she no longer does, because of her popularity fame and jocks. I miss the old days sometimes."

"I know. I miss it too." Gordo looked down and mumbled, "And _her_..."

"But you do know that you'll always have me, don't you?"

"Of course," Gordo smiled at them. "…unless you get popular too."

"Gordo, I never want to be. I mean, sure life's a lot better that way. But I wouldn't change anything about right now; you and I are the only people we need, right?" They held out their arms to him. Gordo accepted and lean in to give them a semi-hug before letting go and staring at his friend. They both were silent and had a smile on their faces for a moment.

"Uh, I've gotta go." His friend said and quickly stood up from the couch, but didn't walk away yet. Gordo also did the same thing a few seconds later and asked, "What's wrong, Miranda?"

She kept looking down and then back up at him. She was in-thought and biting her lip. Gordo just was standing there in front of her, patiently waiting for an answer.

Not thinking twice, she did it anyway.

"Things change." She said, smiling after she had pulled away from his lips. He was still silent with a frozen look on his face, "Uhh-" He didn't know what to say.

It was awkward for the both of them, so they stood there in silence once again.

She avoided eye contact with him, and then she soon decided to slowly walk away.

He just stood there, trying to make sense of what just happened between them. Was she just being a friend or does she really like him?

Moments later, when he snapped out of it, he ran out the door and into the night cool air. It was a little chilly that evening in Hill-ridge, California.

Miranda wasn't there like he had thought she would be, just waiting for him. But he started walking with his hands in his jacket pockets, going to look for her. He did have a car, but it was in the back parking lot.

He thought about it and realized her car must be there also. Turning around, he ran back inside to go to the other exit at the back of the school. When he got to the destination, he looked around some more, but she was nowhere to be found. Her car was still there in the lot though. _She can't be too far,_ he thought.

Looking over the playground that was a few miles away, he saw someone sitting on a swing. He walked over and stood in front of them. The person wasn't aware that he was there, because they hung their head down and staring their own lap.

"Hey." Gordo greeted.

They only glanced at him and then looked back down.

"Miranda," He started as he hopped on a swing beside them. "Why'd you run away?" he asked softly.

She didn't answer and kept her eyes down at the ground.

He looked down too. "So, you like… me?"

There was silence only for a second.

"Yes…" She finally gave a quick reply, but didn't look up.

"I never really thought about you like that though." He admitted.

She sighed heavily and mumbled, "Of course, you only like _her_." She said the last word boldly.

He was speechless. She was right; Lizzie is the only person who he truly had heavy feelings for.

"I don't know what to say…" He shifted his head closer toward her.

She sighed and faced him, "Look, I'm not mad. I'm just…"

"Tired of being the third wheel?"

Miranda was silent for a second before she nodded her head.

Gordo just looked at the ground for another moment. He was nervous and had something on his mind. Should he do what he was thinking? He took a deep breath and looked back up at her and smiled. She was still facing the other way. "Miranda?" he asked softly. She never turned to look at him, so he made up his mind and got up to go over to face her. She just rolled her eyes at him as he kneeled to the ground and leaned in toward her.

"Let's give us a try." He said before he kissed her on the lips. She just smiled through the small kiss.

* * *

**The End? **_I don't know. I just found this drabble I've written like a year ago on my harddrive. It didn't have an ending so I kind of rushed it. And I'm all for Lizzie and Gordo, but I think Miranda and him would make a cute couple also. : ) _


End file.
